


The Best For You

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: QCYN2, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, fifth year ravenclaw prefect xu ziyin, gryffindor quidditch captain dai yanni, just...fluff I guess?, ywyn cute and superior I dont accept any other statements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain Dai Yanni x Fifth Year Ravenclaw Prefect Xu Ziyin
Relationships: Dai Yanni/Xu Ziyin
Kudos: 3





	The Best For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a hogwarts au for our beloved ywyn hehe
> 
> I hope the five ywyn shippers enjoy this, as usual! Not really proofread, but still one that is translated from my chinese ywyn fic! So I'll apologise for any grammatical errors, typos, or just anything strange because my mind is half tired and I don't know what I'm doing lol
> 
> Please enjoy reading regardless :D and remember to leave your comments about it! I'll also apologise in advance for any mistakes in the hogwarts au it's really been a long time since I refreshed my memories on it...

Xu Ziyin never really liked working out.

Except for suitable amounts of exercises to keep herself fit (the important point here is that she doesn't have to limit herself too much on eating because if she does so without exercising, she'll get fat), Xu Ziyin didn't really show interest in sports.

Although studying in Hogwarts, and Quidditch is the most famous sport, but Xu Ziyin didn't really follow up on the news for quidditch, only getting forced by her best friend Xu Xinwen to spectate some of the competitions during quidditch season.

Contrary to that, her father is a super fan of quidditch, and he was always nagging on Xu Ziyin for not signing up for Ravenclaw's quidditch team. Xu Ziyin told her father that she wasn't interested in sports, but it didn't show much of use to stop her father from nagging her.

Thinking up until here, Xu Ziyin who was doing her homework put down her feather pen, her finger slightly massaging her temple.

"Uhm...is prefect Xu free right now?"

Xu Ziyin heard a timid voice behind her, so she turned her slightly to look at the person, who's a Ravenclaw junior.

Xu Ziyin stood up politely, nodded a little whilst smiling and asked, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Madam Hooch wanted me to tell you that she wants you to help her give this Gryffindor training timetable to their Captain, Dai Yanni," the junior said as she passed her a piece of paper.

Hmm? It's a Gryffindor training timetable, so why let her, a Ravenclaw prefect to give it to them?

Although a little confused, Xu Ziyin still took the piece of paper. "Please tell Madam Hooch that I'll safely deliver it to her."

"Alright," the junior then nodded, whispered a thank you before leaving.

Dai Yanni...? She wasn't really close to her, but her cousin Song Xinran is really close to her.

What classes does Song XInran have for now? Oh, it's Professor Flitwick's charm class.

Xu Ziyin tidied up the papers scattered across the library's table, put them into her bag and slid the bag onto one of her shoulders, before walking towards Professor Flitwick's charms classroom.

"Why did prefect Xu came~" Just as Song Xinran saw her cousin Xu Ziyin standing outside her classroom when she came out of her class, the older girl was reading her potions flashcards, and the younger was really happy that she went straight towards Xu Ziyin and hugged her.

Ruffling Song Xinran's hair, Xu Ziyin asked with a smile on her face, "Ranran, you know Dai Yanni, right?"

"Yep," Song Xinran nodded, pulling herself away from Xu Ziyin, before asking, "Rourou why do you need to find her...Ah! Could it be jiejie* violated the school rules!?"

(jiejie means big/older sister)

Xu Ziyin chuckled, "No, even if she _did_ violate the school rules, it's not my duty to look for her for it. It's Madam Hooch who wanted me to deliver the Gryffindor quidditch team's timetable to her, but I don't know where I can look for her."

"Hmm? But this is really strange too, aren't you a Ravenclaw?" Song Xinran looked at the Ravenclaw's alternated blue-silver tie that Xu Ziyin was wearing, while shooting her another question.

"I don't know about it too, maybe she made a mistake," Xu Ziyin chuckled again as she shook her head. "No matter what, I think I should still deliver this timetable to her."

"Alright, let me think, I think she's having her transformation class right now, if I remember it correctly," Song Xinran said, "Or do you want to wait until dinner time? It might be easier to look for her during that time."

Xu Ziyin thought for a while before replying, "It's okay, I think I still want to deliver this as soon as possible, so that I can study without anything else bothering me."

Song Xinran nodded, "Then we'll meet each other at Hogsmeade this weekend."

"I'll see you at Hogsmeade," Ruffling Song Xinran's hair once again, Xu Ziyin said her thanks before she left.

Just as she was thinking if she could meet Dai Yanni soon enough because the transformation class for seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin was over already, Xu Ziyin hit someone when she was taking a turn at the corner of the corridor.

Although the figure was quite tall, but they weren't that tall, and Xu Ziyin could feel that they were a girl...hmm?

It's Dai Yanni?

When she unconciously said sorry to the taller girl, Xu Ziyin noticed that Dai Yanni was comforting an owl standing on her shoulder.

Her slender fingers gently pat the owl's head, then slowly sliding her fingers over the back of the owl, only then the owl which was flapping its wings on Dai Yanni's shoulder slowly returned to its peaceful state.

"I'm sorry," As Xu Ziyin noticed Dai Yanni's gaze was finally on her, Xu Ziyin unexpectedly had her ears turned red, feelign that the gaze filled with kindness made her felt like she was getting...flirted at?

_This feeling is so strange._

_Xu Ziyin stop that! She's just a very gentle and kind jiejie*, what are you so nervous for?_

Cheering herself in her heart secretly, Xu Ziyin wanted to pass the timetable to Dai Yanni before Dai Yanni stretched her arms to ruffle her hair and gently said, "It's alright, but Ziying (purple owl) is a bit shocked from it. I didn't pay enough attention when turning around the corner too, I'm sorry to have hit you. You're the fifth year prefect Xu Ziyin, right?"

_Why does her owl has a similar name to hers?_

Seemingly as though she had noticed it as well, Dai Yanni chuckled a little, "I'm sorry, I just noticed its name is similar to yours, but the origin of its name was because of its eyes, it looks purple the longer you stare at it, and you won't notice it if you don't look at it seriously."

"Is that so..." Xu Ziyin scratched her head and finally passed the timetable to the girl in front of her. "This is the Gryffindor quidditch team timetable for practices that Madam Hooch wanted me to pass it to you."

Dai Yanni looked at her with an unreadable expression before answering, "Why was it you who pass it to me?"

"I don't know as well," this is the second time that she got asked this question, to which Xu Ziyin showed that she had no other intentions, "I feel like Madam Hooch had mistaken something."

"Really?" Tugging the corner of her lips into another smile, Dai Yanni didn't say anything further, but only staring at Xu Ziyin.

Xu Ziyin who had never fallen in love couldn't take this gaze showering on her too much, so she could only lower her head and slightly bowed, "To make up for accidentally scaring your owl, I'll buy it some food when I go to Hogsmeade this weekend, and I'll help you to feed it."

Dai Yanni tilted her head and smiled, "Sure, and about the timetable, thanks."

After Dai Yanni left, Xu Ziyin suddenly thought ––

_Wait, Xu Ziyin did you just acted like a junior who has a crush on her senior? And you just proposed to buy her owl some food to make up for it?!_

This was only her first time talking to Dai Yanni, normally she wouldn't be this nervous when she was talking to the other seniors.

Xu Ziyin didn't understand, so Xu Ziyin stopped thinking about it.

"The best food for owls?" The shop owner touched his chin for a while before waving his wands to get a small pack of owl food to float in front of them. "This food is suitable for every owl species, and most of them really likes it."

"Then I'll get one of these, and please give me a big pack of cat food that I usually buy," Xu Ziyin nodded, and asked for a pack of cat food for her cat* Roubao (meat bun).

(*imaginary cat!!)

After she paid for the food, Song Xinran looked at her, wide eyed. "Wow, Rourou, this owl food that you just bought is really expensive, right?"

"I can't do anything else though, I scared her owl and I'll need to comfort it, who knows if Ziying would attack me next time it sees me?" Xu Ziyin shrugged as she explained.

"Would Ziying attack someone who has similar name as it..." Glancing at Xu Ziyin, Song Xinran laughed. "Alright, let's go meet up with Yanni jiejie?"

Xu Ziyin hummed a yes.

They didn't walk too far before they reached the outside of the Three Broomsticks and met Dai Yanni. Ziying was still on her shoulder, its eyes turning until its gaze landed on Xu Ziyin, then looked at the packet of food she has in her hands.

"That is quite expensive, I only buy it for it occasionally," As she spoke, Dai Yanni reached her hand out to pat Ziying, while the owl only groo-ed. "You can try feeding it and see if it likes you."

"Sure," Xu Ziyin accepted the invitation to feed Ziying.

Without any unexpectations, Ziying looked at the small amount of food that she poured on her palm and quickly but gently poked her palm with its beak and started eating. After that, it even used its head to gently nudge Xu Ziyin's fingers.

"It seems like it likes you too, Ziyin," Dai Yanni said while smiling a little to her.

"Mmm...yeah."

Xu Ziyin didn't know why, Xu Ziyin felt like her ears are red hot, luckily her long hair was able to hide it from the older girl, or else Dai Yanni would find out about her ears being red.

But her voice when she called her name was really melodic.

Although it wasn't spring, but Xu Ziyin felt that there was something sprouting in her heart.

"You're really close with Dai Yanni recently."

Xu Ziyin turned her head, just in time to see the person with the cool voice made some bread and bbq meat appeared out of thin air and started to dig in.

"It's nothing, normally it's Ranran who brought me with her," Speaking of Dai Yanni, Xu Ziyin couldn't help but glanced at the girl who was sitting at the other long table, eating and chatting happily with her friends.

Liu Lingzi laughed a little and said, "The next quidditch season will start next week, do you plan to go and spectate?"

"I –"

Her rejection hadn't been said yet, and Xu Xinwen suddenly appeared behind Xu Ziyin and pat heavily on her back. " _And_ the first competition is between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! If you don't want to support your own house, you should at least support _your_ _Yanni jiejie_."

As Xu Xinwen spoke, she winked playfully towards Xu Ziyin, while Liu Lingzi tried not to laugh.

Lately, Xu Ziyin's best friends have been joking around with Xu Ziyin using Dai Yanni as the topic, because it was such a rare sight that the "straight" girl Xu Ziyin would blush.

"Wow, speaking of her, she's here," Xu Xinwen pushed Xu Ziyin a little, her thumb pointing backwards, before immediately backing away and leaving Xu Ziyin behind. As for Liu Lingzi, she pretended as if there wasn't her business and continued to eat beside Xu Ziyin, but everyone knew she was poking her ears out to listen better.

"Ziyin, you're preparing for exams recently, right? I have flashcards that I used for potions class last time, and I heard from Ranran that you use flashcards a lot, so I'll lend this to you," as Dai Yanni said, she passed over the flashcards she had in her hands to Xu Ziyin.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks a lot. So...how were your practices?" Xu Ziyin asked.

"As the Chaser, my condition has never been better," Dai Yanni had her thumbs up, smiling with confidence. "I'll work hard."

"Mm, good luck for your game, jiejie."

She didn't know when it started, but Xu Ziyin started calling Dai Yanni "jiejie" naturally.

Suddenly, lots of owls flew into the Great Hall, some of them with letters and some of them flapping their wings hard to carry the heavy parcels into the place.

"Then I'll get back to Gryffindor's tables first, or else the owls might not be able to find me," Before leaving, Dai Yanni gently pinched Xu Ziyin's cute cheeks as she spoke. 

Suddenly, Xu Ziyin sat straight on her place, eating quickly on the food from her plate, even Liu Lingzi felt that she was acting weird.

"Hey, what are you–" Just as Liu Lingzi wanted to ask Xu Ziyin about it, there came the surprised noises from the Gryffindor table.

"Wow! Isn't this the newest broomstick? The newest model of Firebolt!" A guy said.

"Dai Yanni you're so lucky! Who gave you such a good broomstick?"

"Jiejie can you lend it to me after the quidditch season ends–"

Xu Ziyin didn't have any facial expression on her face, but she was actually going crazy inside. Although she didn't want to let others know that it was her who gifted Dai Yanni the Firebolt, she still couldn't help but stole a glance at Dai Yanni.

And her gaze met with Dai Yanni's gaze which was full of smiles.

Xu Ziyin's ears went red again, and she (almost never) left her food on the table and left the noisy hall.

"Do prefects have no guts, like you?" 

Just when Xu Ziyin hid into a staircase where there was no one there, the voice behind her made her jump.

It was Dai Yanni.

She wanted to heave a relieved sigh, but as she thought of something, she straightened up herself, not looking into Dai Yanni's eyes.

"No," Xu Ziyin heaved a sigh, feeling a little down as she said. "I wasn't like that before."

She was the clever prefect that most students want to approach for tips in learning; the prefect that students who don't obey the school rules are scared of – but who knew she would be _this_ nervous when she saw Dai Yanni? 

"Is it because of me?"

Dai Yanni moved closer, and Xu Ziyin attempted to move backwards unnoticingly, but Dai Yanni's hands were on her shoulders soon enough, preventing her from moving backwards.

"Yes," Xu Ziyin agreed, looking into Dai Yanni's eyes – she could see her smile, and there's something else in those eyes – were those loving stares?

Dai Yanni didn't continue on what they were talking about, but instead changed into another topic. "Don't you wanna use Firebolt?"

"I can use the normal ones, it was my father who wanted me to join quidditch, so he bought me a Firebolt. But I'm not interested in joining quidditch, so I gave it to you, because it serves a better purpose with you," Xu Ziyin shook her head, explaining why she gave her the Firebolt.

"Xu Ziyin," Dai Yanni gently called her, pulling her attention back to her.

"Do you know that recently you've been excessively good towards me, giving me good stuffs and caring really much about me, these – can be said as you're trying to pursue me?"

Xu Ziyin who had never pursued someone she liked (oh, no, she was doing the _exact_ same thing in pursuing someone right now, but she didn't know it) spaced out for a little and didn't reply.

 _Does she likes Dai Yanni?_

Well yes, of course, she liked every moment she'd spent with her, although she didn't really express it much that way, but she really felt that way.

_Wants to be with her, every moment, every time._

"Xu Ziyin, I like you."

_Huh? What?_

"You must be really curious when I started to like you, right? I've always heard from Ranran say that you're a really good person, and I listened to her stories about you a lot, and I started noticing you silently," In Xu Ziyin's shocked expression, Dai Yanni's cheeks were tinted with slight red as she said.

"Do you still remember the first time we talked? The timetable?"

Xu Ziyin nodded.

"Actually it was me that I wasn't free to get the timetable from Madam Hooch, so I requested her if she could ask you to pass it to me," Dai Yanni was a little shy when she revealed the truth behind the timetable.

...The almighty clever Xu Ziyin needs sometime to digest this fact.

Dai Yanni was a little helpless to see Xu Ziyin in a daze, so she continued, "So...?"

"I – I..." Xu Ziyin got a little anxious as she looked at Dai Yanni's helpless face, "I...like you too."

Her voice drifted off towards to end of her words, and her ears got red again.

"You look really cute when your ears are red."

Xu ZIyin hadn't had the time to be shock that Dai Yanni knew that her ears get red when she sees her everytime, and she got kissed by the older and slightly taller girl on the next second.

"Oh, Hogwarts has a new couple this year, huh?"

–– There came a spirit who came out from the shadows, looking at Dai Yanni and Xu Ziyin who were blushing while kissing.


End file.
